Forever and Always
by poplocknjam
Summary: There is a new member in the Cullen family...


**Forever and Always** by poplocknjam

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer, except for anyone not seen or talked about in the books the author has thought up.

This is not your usual Twilight fanfic. It's actually my first time writing fanficiton so ease up a bit okay. I kind of got fed up (not really... hehe) of people always writing about the usual pairings, mostly EdwardBella and JacobNessie. So I decided to give the other Quileute Wolves a story of their own. Well, here goes...

~*~ PROLOGUE ~*~

Everyone has an angel—a guardian who watches over us. You can't know what form they'll take but don't let appearances fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles but to whisper from our heart, reminding that it's us. It's every one of us who holds the power of the world that we create.

A little girl came awake at the sound of glass crashing to the floor. She sat up from the bed and stared anxiously at the door. She was startled when it opened to the form of her mother, hurrying to her side after closing and locking the door. "Mama, what's going on?" the little girl asked as her mother pulled her from the bed and hastily dressed her for the cold weather.

"I need you to put this on. Don't ask me questions. We just have to leave. NOW!" At her mother's quiet scream and the heavy footfalls behind the door, she hurriedly put her coat on and buttoned up. Her mother knelt down before her. "We're going on a little trip, angel," she explained. The smile on the little girl's face did nothing to wipe the worried and scared look her mother had plastered on her face. "But daddy's not going to come with us.

At that, the girl's smile faded into confusion. "Why not? We always go on trips together," she whined.

At another clash behind the door sounded, the woman held her daughter tightly to her. The heavy footfalls sounded as if coming nearer to the door than the ones before. "Honey, close your eyes and hold your breath." At this the girl did as her mother told her. She felt gusts of wind beneath her feet before a feeling of freefalling took over. Flaps of wings could be heard from a distance, but the little girl didn't care. Her mother told her to close her eyes and hold her breath—that was what she was going to do.

A few moments later, she once again felt a strong gust of wind around her feet before the wet ground could be felt beneath it. Her mother had put her down. She opened her eyes and looked around the place. There was nothing around but nature at its finest. "Mama, where are we?" she asked. Instead of answering her daughter, she held onto her daughter's hand and pulled her along the woods. Why were they in a rush?

They walked further before a huge glass house could be seen. They walked up to the clearing and up the set of stairs leading to a glass door, which her mother had knocked on. They waited a few minutes before the foyer light had turned on and a pale man opened the door. "Alexandra! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Is everything alright?" the man asked, as he hugged the girl's mother.

Her mother pulled away from her friend. "It's time, Carlisle," was the only thing that came out of her mother's mouth. The comprehension that showed on the man's face meant that she knew something that the little girl didn't. It was then that he looked at the little girl before looking back at her friend and nodded.

Her woman knelt down before the little girl. "Ariana, you'll be staying with Carlisle and his family for now, okay?" the woman started, gazing seriously at her daughter. "I'll come back for you, Ariana. I promise you that."

Panic showed on the little girl's face. "What? You're leaving me here? Mama, what's going on? Where's daddy? Where are you going? Please, let me come with you," the little girl begged as she clung to her mother's neck. The woman pried the child's arms from her neck and pushed her away from her person.

"Honey, there are some things that you don't understand. You have to stay here," she tried to explain. The little girl kept swinging her head in opposition, not wanting to let go of her mother. "I can't explain it to you yet. You're too young." The woman had looked back at her friend before sighing heavily.

"Ariana... Ariana," the woman said in a calming voice as she soothed her daughter's back. "Angel, do you remember that story daddy and I used to tell you? The one about the shadow and how the light from this princess was able to defeat it?" she asked. The child nodded, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Remember the part where the princess had to be brave for her people so that she could defend them?" she continued. The girl nodded again. "Well, honey, you have to be the princess for now. I need you to be brave for me and stay with Carlisle and his family until I come get you. Can you do that?" she asked, moving the girl's bangs away from her child's face.

The little girl looked at the pale man sceptically before looking back at her mother. "Okay," she agreed half heartedly. "But you have to come back for me. You have to promise to come back for me," she coerced her mother, thrusting out her pinky finger.

Her mother smiled sadly and entwined her own pinky around her child's. "I promise." She stood up and pushed the girl into the man. "Please protect her, Carlisle. She's the one the oracle has been speaking of. She has to live until her 21st birthday. Please promise me you'll protect her," she whispered to the man as she hugged him tightly.

"I promise."

With that, the woman pulled away and looked back at her daughter. "I love you, my angel. I love you forever and always," she said as she walked back to the wet ground. Pure white wings expanded from her back as she flew high into the clouds.

The child ran down from the house, keeping her eyes locked onto the flying for of her mother until she couldn't see her anymore. A single tear rolled down her cheeks as she whispered to the wind, "I love you too, mama. Forever and always."

Author's Note: Well, there it is... the first chapter. The line after the first break is actually from the movie "Sucker Punch" and it got me inspired. Was actually tempted to entitle it Sucker Punch, but wasn't original enough.

Anyway, please review... would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
